Crystal
Description Crystal is a gray she-cat with snow-white splotches, a white dipped tail, and ocean-blue eyes. Extra Story This story hasn't been edited. ”Tell me more, mom!” I begged while grinning, trying to convince my mother to finish her story. “I'm afraid it’s to late, perhaps tomorrow I can finish it.” ”That’s not fair!” I cried out loud. “Destiny, you might as well finish it, unless you don’t want a good night sleep," teased my father. "If I can wait till tomorrow then so can you!" Hissed my sleepy brother. “You don’t even pay half as much attention as I do!” “That's enough you two, I’ll finish now if you stop talking.” “Whatever,“ My brother mewed annoyingly. “Whoop!” I exclaimed as I cheered at the news. ”Well, I was a good warrior, and after Moss-shadow returned, Bramblestar retired, and elected me as the new leader of BrambleClan.” ”But why did you leave?” I asked my mother. It looked as if she didn’t have a response to my question, and kept speaking. “After becoming leader, I did accomplish a bit more, I ended Firestar‘s bloody reign by killing him, freeing FireClan at last from his cruel ways, and I appointed Breezesong as their new leader, and knowing her, I know she’s doing an amazing job leading them.” ”Cool!” “You're awesome, mom!” I joyfully shouted. “But did Breezesong want to leave her clan for Fireclan?” “Well, she wasn’t sure of it at first, but at last she decided to join the clan and lead it into a brighter future," My mother finished with a tone of happiness in her voice. Her eyes shone brightly whenever she mentioned Breezesong's name. "Were you two good friends?" I asked. "Very..." My mom said, the joy in voice turned into sorrow before she continued her tale. ”Either way, I decided to leave BrambleClan, I found a group of cats who lived by the fair. stayed there for awhile, and decided to return.” “How did it go mom?” “Were your old clanmates happy to see there old leader come back?!” Destiny‘s eyes began to cloud with grief. She closed them as she sighed deeply. “I was accepted at first, or so I thought...” “Only my old friends welcomed me back, and Amberclaw was the new leader.” “Milkywillow was dead, and her daughter had taken her place.” “Did she give you advice like her mother did?” I said wanting to know more about the she-cat. “No, it was just awkward, and it was not the same feeling I had with Milkywillow when I introduced myself to her.” Answered Destiny, as she turned around to gaze upon the night sky. “Did you have to leave me Nightwhisper?” She said softly before she picked her self up. “Mom, are you alright?” I asked, trying to cheer my mother up as I licked her chest. ”Am sorry Crystal...” She said as she nuzzled me lovingly before she walked over to her nest and settled down to sleep. At that point I was generally confused as to what was going on with mom. I know she had a rough life before she had my brother and I, but I still admire her leadership skills that I believed she possessed unlike my bro. I mean, she was able to kill Firestar and saved a whole clan! Not even a clan as bad as Fireclan should have deserved such a bad start. The cat once known as Sliverstar, is now Destiny, my mother and a farm cat, not showing any signs that she was once a respected leader. I looked up to my mother then and still do now, and if I was born in BrambleClan, I would rightfully take her place as leader! But looking back at that day, after having to witness Destiny go threw what seemed like pain to tell her story, it was not a happy ending, but I loved my mother nonetheless what other cats thought of her. I quietly walked over to my mom as she had her head in her paws, crouched down beside her and whispered this into her ear: ”Good night mommy, you will always be my hero and a good leader in my heart.” Gallery Crystal-0.png|Sketch Am I (Crystal) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No!